Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to collapsible drying rods.
Background
When backpacking or camping, it is important to keep clothes, tents, towels and other articles dry. Wet articles are heavy and are not good thermal insulators. Many backpackers drape theirs clothes and tents over tree limbs or lay them flat on the ground to increase the rate of drying. This practice can soil and potentially damage the articles or result in them being blow away. Finding a tree limb that is appropriate to drape articles over is difficult depending on the location and articles can become soiled from tree debris. In some cases, sharp projections on the tree limb can result in punctures of the articles draped thereover. In addition, in the event of strong winds, articles draped over a tree or laid on the ground can be blown away.
Travelers are becoming increasing more physically active. Many travelers make a point to visit the hotel gym, go for run, or workout in their room while traveling to stay in shape and get some much needed exercise. These travelers do not have time in many cases to launder their workout clothes and yet they do not want to place them in their suitcase because of their odor. Some travelers wash out their workout clothes in the sink and ring them out as best as possible. In addition, garments including workout apparel and undergarments made with quick drying fabric enable travelers to bring fewer garments as these types of garments can effectively be hand-washed and air-dried overnight. In order for these garments to be effectively dried overnight however, they need air circulation. Suspending or hanging these garments can provide an effective amount of air circulation.
Urban backpacking is also becoming more popular. Urban backpackers may travel from one city to the next and often times travel very light, carrying a minimal number of garments and provisions. Urban backpackers may therefore find it desirable to have garments that can be washed out by hand and dried quickly.
There exists a need for a means to dry articles, including clothes and backpacking gear that is compact and lightweight.